un zorro genuino, una coneja honesta
by Rick Wilde
Summary: ¿Cómo puede un ex-estafador deshacerse de sus viejos hábitos y máscaras de vida para su mejor amiga Judy Hopps sin que ella se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¡Todo el tiempo sobreviviendo a la agitada vida de un oficial en el ritmo! Esta es mi historia principal y se actualizará todos los domingos al menos. Recuento de palabras Objetivo 50k Gracias


"No puedo creerlo, desde que me uní hace un mes, ¡Todo lo que el Jefe nos ha permitido hacer es revisar los expedientes y acumular informes!". El zorro, un ex estafador ahora convertido en policía, conocido como Nick Wilde, se queja mientras se estira en su silla de oficina de tamaño conejo en la oficina que compartía con su compañera.

"¿Qué esperas, Nick? Hemos resuelto uno de los casos más grandes que Zootopia jamás haya visto, es justo que hagamos nuestra parte del papeleo". Respondió el conejito sentado a su lado lanzando una mirada de molestia. "¿Te importaría moverte un poco hacia la izquierda para ocupar la mayor parte del escritorio?" Ella preguntó empujando a su lado gentilmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Realmente quieres que me mueva? Porque no vamos a compartir este escritorio por mucho más tiempo, escuché que finalmente conseguirán un escritorio y una silla de tamaño zorro para mí en unos días. Yo mismo he estado disfrutando el compartir este pequeño escritorio y la incómoda silla". Nick sonrió astutamente mientras le daba un leve toquecito en el brazo a Judy por enésima vez en la última hora, Haciendo un garabato en su informe.

"¡Nick para! ¡Todo lo que has hecho durante la última hora es estarme jodiendo, y solo has hecho dos informes! Y sí, no puedo esperar a que consigas tu propio escritorio, ¡tal vez consigas terminar algunos trabajos!" Judy le devolvió la mirada furiosa y deslumbrante al vulpino rojo mientras se recostaba en su silla sosteniendo su mirada, su sonrisa levemente vacilante al darse cuenta de que él fue demasiado lejos.

Nick suspiro mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía, "Está bien, me detendré Judy". Dice Nick claramente tratando de cubrir el daño inesperado en su voz. Se inclina hacia adelante y comienza a hacer sus informes. Una punzada de culpabilidad inunda a Judy y se asienta en su estómago.

"Es solo que… hemos estado haciendo esto durante un mes sólido en una oficina donde apenas hay aire fresco, pensé que estaríamos corriendo al ritmo, haciendo la diferencia, en lugar de estar encerrados aquí. Creo que solo pude durar tanto sin aburrirme o volverme loco gracias a que has estado aquí conmigo también. Debo agradecerte Judy por aguantarme". La pícara sonrisa que Nick usó no pudo ocultar la sinceridad que vino de sus palabras. Él no la miraba; él no quiere saber la expresión en su rostro. Hopps le sonrió sinceramente a Nick, solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando hablaba en serio.

"Me alegro de que mi compañía lo haya mantenido lo suficientemente cuerdo como para que pueda hacer estos aburridos informes, Oficial Wilde; los dos sentimos lo mismo, he tenido ganas de patrullar desde que comenzamos". Judy se acerca a él y le pone una pata en el brazo para que finalmente la mire, mirando fijamente a sus vidriosos ojos color esmeralda, la máscara de Nick no se veía por ningún lado. Judy no esperaba verlo tan vulnerable. Sin decir una palabra, Judy siente una pata sobre la de ella, que aún descansa sobre su brazo, lo mira con un torbellino de emociones girando en su cabeza. "… yo… eh…" ella puede sentir sus orejas calentarse, el rojo combina con el pelaje de su compañero.

"Oye, está bien pelusa, hemos estado bajo mucha tensión con estos informes. Nuestro descanso comienza pronto, y sugiero que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco y conseguir un chocolate caliente con sabor a zanahoria". Nick sonríe mientras se levanta aun sosteniendo la pata sin almohadillas de Judy, mira hacia abajo dándose cuenta y soltándola; Sonrojándose bajo su pelo rojo, se acerca a la puerta de su oficina y la abre para Judy mientras se levanta de la silla para seguirlo hacia su descanso


End file.
